


Orgasm Freight Train

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Prompt Fic, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Based on TFLN (713) prompt: "It was like being run over by an orgasm freight train."





	Orgasm Freight Train

**Author's Note:**

> Based on TFLN (713) prompt: "It was like being run over by an orgasm freight train."

Snapping out of his post-orgasmic snooze Stiles wondered how he’d ever imagined an eight-inch knotted dildo was a worthy substitute for the actual thing.

The actual thing that was still in place, up his ass.

Soon as he woke Derek knew. He tightened his arm round Stiles’s chest and a little snuffle escaped the alpha.

Stiles smiled. Their scents, alpha and omega, mingled with sweat, semen and the sweet savor of utter satiation.

He squirmed to settle a little more comfortably against Derek and felt the knot tug against his rim.

Both grunted in reaction and simultaneously both laughed, “Sorry.”


End file.
